


Safe

by riottgirl133



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: FBI Agent AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottgirl133/pseuds/riottgirl133





	Safe

Andy gripped the edge of the desk as CC dabbled at the keyboard with his fingers and stared at the screen intently. He looked over at the worried boy next to him, and said, “Look I’m working as fast as I can.”

The younger man sighed as he closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose and pulling down at the hem of his jacket, the “FBI” printed on his back unwrinkling into existence. He replied, “I know…I’m just-”

“Found him!" Andy’s eyes shot open and he practically shoved CC aside from where he was sitting, gripping the side of the computer screen to take a good look at the map. The red dot blinked at the forest 15 minutes away from the HQ building. Andy growled his teeth, thinking about what the hell he was gonna do to the son of a bitch once he got there. He pushed himself up and stomped toward the door grabbing his car keys.

CC, still a little shocked from Andy’s outburst, merely grabbed the pistol right next to him and followed, muttering under his breath, "Oh he’s pissed. Now no one’s safe.”

~Warehouse~

Andy didn’t even bother with the knob when they got there. He just kicked it down with a large jab, letting the helpless wood plank fall backwards. A scowl retained on his complexion. CC walked from behind readying his pistol in his hand. The corridor was barely visible. He could only avoid what he could feel. Andy, on the other hand, was kicking door down one after another and shoving every block or empty paint can-that for some reason was there-and just everything aside, not letting anything unexposed to find him. They slipped into the largest room yet, one in which the roof was left exposed for the moonlight to strike shadows across everything. Andy looked around, gritting his teeth.

“Andy!!!” CC shouted pointing upward. The younger one looked up to see Ashley, tied up and gagged with a cloth and unconscious.

A chuckle fell over the room suddenly. The prophet growled and shouted to the air, “SHOW YOURSELF!"A hooded figure crept out of the shadows at the order and his chuckle resonated, "Aaaaahh you’re pretty good for a couple of FBI freaks." Andy took no hesitation to point a gun at him.

The figure laughed, "So impatient. Ah well.” He pointed to where Ashley was and instantly a gunman emerged and aimed his own gun at the back of Ash’s head.

Andy looked back, his teeth grit and looking back at the figure standing before him.

The figure removed his hoodie to reveal his scarred out eye and evil smirk, chuckling, “You know I’ve waited too long for this day. You know who I am Andrew?”

“I don’t know nor care, let Ashley go or I’ll put a hole right through your damn forehead,” the prophet replied, snarling.

The mystery kidnapper laughed, “So ambitious and childish. Tell me, you think my gunman won’t shoot?”

Andy smirked and didn’t look back but added, "CC.”

Without even having to hear him say it, CC pointed the gun upward and pressed the trigger, making a large bang echo and blood spurt out from the gunman pointing at Ash. The kidnapper dropped his jaw, speechless, while Andy took the opportunity to put a hole in his chest. A second bang rang across the Cabin and the kidnapper collapsed, his chest turning crimson. Ashley, finally waking up from the noise, looked down at himself and his eyes widen as he shouted out in muffled screams. Andy ran up the steps to where he was grabbing his shoulder and shushing gently.

“Hey hey it’s okay it’s okay…”

He undid the cloth gag and the deviant let out a large pant and looked at him, “Did I hear a gun?”

The prophet looked at him, guiltily and nodded as he untied him, “Yeah…”

Ashley looked at him for moment before throwing his arms around him in a tight hug.


End file.
